Closer
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Wolverine/Crossbreed-Spring has a certian effect on ferals. *Based off the Nine Inch Nails song. Look at my page for my philosophy*


**Closer**

**One-shot**

Hands down, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen...and currently, the angriest. She vented to him like usual, her voice hardly above a growl. It didn't help that the spring heat was starting to settle in-nor did it help that her hips swayed ever so alluringly as she got up, looking for something to destroy out of pure frustration. Every feral felt the change in the weather, every emotion totally raw. In the winter, everything seemed muted, sleepy, and in spring, everything awoke. Her anger, worry, sorrow, joy, and especially desire. It was mating season, and he was only a man...  
"Darlin, calm down" he said, his voice low and sensual.  
Despite the shiver running down her spine she looked at him, "I don't ask you to calm down when YOU get pissed off."  
He stood up, grasping her by her waist and pulling her against his body, growling very honestly in her ear, "If you don't calm down, I'm going to shove you against this damn wall and have my way with you."  
Her eyes took on a devious sparkle, "And that's supposed to make me calm down?" She gently pushed him away, smirking, and gazed into his eyes while her hands rested on his chest, "What if I told you I wanted you all riled up for me? So deeply into the boarder between rage and desire you'd need to give me your all...as hard and as rough as I asked for it?"  
"Dammit woman" he growled, his pants feeling a little too tight for his liking as her slender hands slid from his chest down, so slowly over his nearly-granite muscles to his belt. His hand closed over hers, "Not here."  
"Here's as good a place as any with the house to ourselves" she purred with a smirk.  
"I'm not having Daken walk in on us. Get your ass upstairs" he said, his smirk mirroring hers. Wickedness danced in her eyes as she took to the stairs, her hips and backside swaying invitingly. It took all of his self control not to take her right there on the stairs. There was even a sultry way about the way she sat down on their bed, swinging one leg over the other elegantly.  
He shut the door and flipped the lock, "What exactly did you have in mind?" His animal instincts were creeping into the edge of his mind, slowly taking over. He knew he didn't have to hold back; hers would be too. She could handle anything he did.  
"I want our own version of S&M" she said.  
For a second, he was actually surprised, then he smirked, "Our own version."  
Her claws came down and she stood, slicing off his shirt, drawing thin red lines down his chest that healed quickly, "Our version."  
He took her wrist in his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
She let out an exasperated sigh, "Damn it Logan, I want this. I trust you. If I tell you to hurt me, hurt me."  
"No" he growled, trying to sound intimidating. His resolve was weak for her; he'd do anything she asked.  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones my love, but chains and whips excite me." The vicious looking smile he remembered, before they were in love, back when he wanted her like that. His resolve was about to break, "You got that from a song."  
"Funny, I thought you as more of a Closer by Nine Inch Nails type."  
His will to deny her broke. His claws came down and he swiftly cut the clothes from her body. He climbed on top of her, watching her eyes darken as the animal took over. Her claws slashed off the fabric, flashes of pain coursing through his body as they cut into his side. He growled, "You're sure about this?"  
She grabbed his wrist and sunk his claws into her hip, a shudder and a cry of pain mixed with pleasure escaped her at the same time. He lost it at the scent of her blood and her arousal, digging his fingertips into her sides and lifting her slightly off the bed. Her blood dripped like tears to the sheets, staining them with her sweet scented strength. He bared his sharp canines before going for her throat, biting nearly hard enough to draw blood. Her body arched, a keening scream tearing from deep inside her. Her claws slashed across his back, her nails clawing his arms, drawing blood. He sucked on the bite, drawing long, passion fueled moans from her. He retracted two of his claws on one hand, the cool metal of his claw just barely touching her inner thigh. She moaned, arching into the touch, a thin red line drawn to her joint, weeping blood. She threw her head back, feeling so pleasantly lightheaded.  
"More" she almost growled, her eyes gazing hungrily upon him. He plunged the claw inside her, her body jolting as she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He slid in the second, and just barely the third. Her body arched like the bow of a master marksman, just begging to be released.  
He withdrew them quickly and grasped her closely, feeling her claws tracing deep scratches down his back. He cradled her in his arms, "Baby, you're going to bust a lung."  
"Sorry" she panted softly. He drew thin, shallow cuts along her sides as he slowly kissed her sensitive skin. Gently, he lowered her onto her back on their bloodstained sheets. His claws retracted, as did hers, and she knew their game was over. He kissed her paled lips lovingly, cradling her bruised hips in his hands, entering her with the gentleness he usually expressed toward her. A soft, weakened, satisfied moan left her parted lips. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before gazing into his, the stunning oceanic blue that left her breathless every time. His muscles rippled in ecstacy as her hips arched to meet his thrusts each time. She whimpered submissively, letting him know she was most definately ready. He took his time building his pace, teasing the flames of desire building within her until neither could take it any longer.  
Her voice cracked from crying out as she whimpered his name, "Logan..."  
He kissed her neck, whispering in her ear, "Easy darlin...shh."  
It didn't take them long to build to their peak together, as united as mates could ever be. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping her tenderly healing bruise as tears of satisfaction coursed down her cheeks.  
"I love you" she murmured to him, her fingers lightly stroking his soft, thick raven hair.  
He purred for her, soothing her as she did to him, murmuring to her, "Love you too darlin."  
"Think we should get up and wash off?" she murmured, "Or wait until we've healed up better?"  
He gazed lovingly into her emerald eyes, "It can wait." Gently, he disconnected their bodies and wrapped her in his arms, watching her eyes flutter shut in peace as he stroked her crimson hair, "Just relax Nikki. We have forever."  
**End**


End file.
